1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening system for a cover, and, more particularly, to an improved fastening system for a boat cover which allows for quick and easy placement and removal of the boat cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide a boat with a boat cover to prevent water and other debris from collecting inside the boat when the boat is not in use. In many instances, boats utilize covers designed to be affixed to the boat via a plurality of snaps. Typically, a plurality of male snap members are affixed to the outboard side of the boat, while a plurality of female snap members are affixed to the boat cover. The snap members are spaced about the entire perimeter of the cover to effect affixation thereof. For example, pontoon boats typically include a plurality of male snap members affixed to the outboard side of the rails forming the perimeter fencing of the pontoon boat.
Covers of this type (i.e., covers affixed by snaps) are relatively difficult to place in operative position. Many times the snap members are difficult to join together as well as to release. Additionally, the boat cover may shrink based upon climatic conditions. In these situations, the cover must be stretched for positioning about the boat since the snap members have a fixed spacing about the boat and the cover. Additionally, if the cover shrinks when affixed to the boat, removal will be made more difficult since the shrinking of the cover will exert forces on the snap connectors, which forces will be generally normal to the direction in which the snap connectors release.
Furthermore, rainwater frequently pools on a cover installed on a boat. The weight of such water can impede removal of the cover, as it will exert a force on the snap connectors in a direction generally normal to the direction in which the snap connectors release. Additionally, the significant weight of pooled rainwater may cause the boat cover to slip from the hands of the individual detaching the boat cover, causing the boat cover to fall inside of the boat, thereby depositing the pooled rainwater on the interior of the boat.
With the above disadvantages of snap connectors in mind, various alternative connecting mechanisms have been proposed. These connecting mechanisms include those utilizing cooperative pairs of hooks. In these embodiments, one of a pair of cooperative hooks is affixed to the boat cover, while the second of the pair of cooperative hooks is affixed to an outboard facing portion of the boat. The hooks are oppositely oriented so that, in use, each hook xe2x80x9chooksxe2x80x9d the other such that each hook end is positioned internally in the body of the opposing hook. The vertical orientation of the hooks of this connecting mechanism necessitate tension in the cover to maintain engagement of the hooks. In these fastener arrangements, a portion of the boat cover extends past the hook affixed thereto and provides a gripping location for detachment of the cooperating hooks. To disengage the cooperating hooks and thereby disengage this cover affixing mechanism, the cover must be pulled downwardly so that the hook ends are displaced, one relative to the other. Pulling the cover downwardly to disengage this cover affixing mechanism is particularly difficult, e.g., when the cover has shrunk due to climatic conditions and/or rainwater has pooled on the cover. In both of these situations (i.e., cover shrinkage, or pooling of rainwater), a force acts on the boat cover opposite to the direction of displacement required to disengage the cooperating hooks.
What is needed in the art is a boat cover fastening system which allows for quick and easy placement and removal of a boat cover and which does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art outlined above.
The present invention provides an improved boat cover fastening system wherein it is desired to provide a boat cover fastening system which allows for quick and easy placement and removal of the boat cover and which does not require stretching of the boat cover to remove same. The current invention utilizes a generally U-shaped retaining clip affixed to the boat cover, which retaining clip is sized to fit about and selectively engage a portion of the boat. In one exemplary embodiment, the retaining clip includes a retaining clip hook, and the portion of the boat which is engaged by the retaining clip includes a protrusion. When the retaining clip is operably positioned to affix the cover to the boat, the retaining clip hook engages the protrusion to hold the retaining clip in place. The retaining clip hook is preferably positioned on a leg of the generally U-shaped retaining clip, which, in use, maintains a generally horizontal position. With this configuration, a generally horizontal force may be applied to the retaining clip to operably position the retaining clip and engage the retaining clip hook with the protrusion described above. The retaining clip is provided with a release handle so that application of force to the release handle will disengage the retaining clip hook from the protrusion and allow for removal of the boat cover. In this way, the boat cover can be quickly and easily removed without requiring stretching of same. The release handle for further be utilized to facilitate position of the retaining clip about the appropriate portion of the boat.
The invention, in one form thereof, comprises a cover fastening system including a fabric-like cover and a plurality of generally U-shaped retaining clips. The retaining clips are affixed to the cover and are operable to engage a structure on the covered object. Each of the retaining clips comprises an upper leg, a base, a lower leg, and a retaining clip hook. The base interconnects the upper leg and the lower leg to form the generally U-shaped retaining clip. The covered object includes a structure sized for placement of the retaining clip thereabout. The aforementioned structure includes a protrusion, with the retaining clip hook being sized for selective engagement with the protrusion. The retaining clip is engaged with the structure of the object to be covered, with the upper leg of the retaining clip contacting an upper surface of the structure, the lower leg of the retaining clip contacting a lower surface of the structure, the retaining clip hook engaging the protrusion, and the base of the retaining clip disposed in close proximity to a substantially vertical portion of the structure.
In one form of the current invention, the retaining clip hook is affixed to the lower leg of the retaining clip and the retaining clip hook further includes a release handle. In this form of the current invention, the release handle is operable to rotate the retaining clip hook out of engagement with the protrusion on the covered object and thereby allow for removal of the cover.
The invention, in another form thereof, comprises a boat and cover combination. The cover includes a plurality of retaining clips for selectively affixing the cover to the boat. The boat includes a structure sized for placement of the retaining clips thereabout. The retaining clips are generally U-shaped and selectively engage the aforementioned structure of the body of the boat. The structure is configured whereby generally horizontal movement of the retaining clips will engage the retaining clips with the structure.
An advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide a boat cover fastening system which allows for easy application and removal of a boat cover.
Another advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide a boat cover fastening system which does not require the boat cover to be stretched for removal thereof.